The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and in particular to an array substrate for an LCD device.
In new generation panel display technologies, LCD devices have the advantages of thin profile, light weight, and low power consumption and therefore are widely applied in electronic devices such as mobile phones and portable computers.
Generally, LCDs have an upper and a lower substrate with electrodes thereon. Conventionally, many TFTs are formed above the lower substrate as switching devices. Each TFT has a gate electrode connected to a scanning line, a drain electrode connected with a signal line, and a source electrode connected to a pixel electrode. The upper substrate includes a color filter layer, showing colors such as green, red or blue, and a black matrix layer. These substrates are sealed with adhesive materials, and a liquid crystal material is sealed between these two substrates. Before the liquid crystal is injected between the two substrates, spacers are sprayed between the substrates in order to maintain a constant distance therebetween.
Normally, during LCD device assembly, these substrates are installed in parallel and a cavity is formed between these two precisely aligned substrates by forming adhesive materials therebetween. Next, a liquid crystal (LC) filling process, for example vacuum insertion, is performed on the cavity to thereby fill an LC material therebetween. The LC material flows between the spacers formed in the LCD device.
During LCD device assembly, however, undesired misalignment between these substrates still occurs and some of the spacers which should be covered by the black matrix layer are somehow revealed, thus pixel performances of the LCD device suffers. Therefore, a need exists for a method of solving such spacer revealing issues due to substrate misalignment.